


Hold My Paw

by Coffee_and_cake



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Cute Ending, Fluff without Plot, M/M, My First AO3 Post, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_and_cake/pseuds/Coffee_and_cake
Summary: Toothless wants to know what it’s like to hold hands.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Toothless
Comments: 7
Kudos: 119





	Hold My Paw

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my first ao3 post I hope you enjoy this little one shot. I just love toothless copying human mannerisms. Also warning this whole fic was written on mobile so sorry in advance.

Toothless likes watching humans live their lives. He likes to sit at the top of his rider’s wooden nest and watch. To him, it’s the best way to learn something new about humans. But today he waits for something in particular to happen. His eyes scan over the small village. Looking from villager to villager searching and waiting for it to happen.

His patient is soon rewarded as he sees two humans walking side by side. The dragon's eyes locked onto them with bated breath. Then he sees it, one of the humans reaches for the other's paw. The other smiles and takes the paw and their fingers intertwine. The act was so simple yet to humans appeared to be something intimate. What did it feel like to hold someone’s paw and for them to hold yours?

“Toothless!” a familiar voice called from below, bringing him out of his musings

The dragon looked to see his beloved human staring up at him with his saddle in paw. Momentarily forgetting his question he hopped from his place on the roof to join Hiccup. Toothless happily trotted around his rider causing him to let out a laugh.

“Ok, calm down bud I can’t get your saddle on with you running around like that.”

After a minute or so toothless was saddled up and raring to go. He watched as his human lifted himself onto his back. The dragon had his attention drawn back to Hiccup’s paws. They were so small, but they were used to make incredible things. He thought back to the human couple and considered how seamlessly their paws fit together. Would his and Hiccups’ paws fit together as seamlessly as the human couple? He looked down at his own paws they could probably crush his rider’s hand if he wasn’t careful.

“You ready Bud?” Hiccup said now atop the dragon’s back.

Right, flying now thinking later. 

It’s always nice to fly with Hiccup. He loved hearing his excited whoops and cheers as they did tricks. But we soon ended up just gliding over Berk to watch the villagers go about their day. While they drifted Toothless passed the cove and an idea came to him. With a croon and a point of his snout Hiccup got the idea. Soon they were back in the place where they first became friends.

“Okay Bud why’d you wanna come here?” 

Toothless didn’t make any sound as he sat himself on his hind legs. Hiccup gave him a curious look before noticing that the dragon had reached a paw towards him. The human stared at the paw before reaching out his own and grabbing hold of it. Toothless let out a pleased sound and wrapped his claws around the tiny paw to keep it in place. Hiccup thought to himself for a bit and a look of realization came to his face.

“You wanted to hold my hand?”

A nod came from the dragon.

“Why?”

A look in the direction of the village.

“Cause other people have done?”

Another nod.

Hiccup looked at the paw that had taken hold of his hand. It was so big it completely covered his hand. The scales felt rough but warm much like the rest of the dragon's body. Wiggling his hand a bit he was able to get his thumb free and rub it across a claw. It felt smooth and they were thicker than his fingers. A normal person would be nervous at a dragon holding their hand. But he was oddly at peace Toothless was surprisingly very careful with his hand. He just gently held it in his paw and made sure his claws weren't too close to any skin.

Toothless stared at their paws in thought. It felt nice to hold a part of Hiccup. His paws were small but they were soft and squishy. A warm feeling spread through him as his human began to trace his claws. It caused a low purr in him and it gave Hiccup a chuckle.

“You’re such a dorky lizard,”

Neither of them moved for what felt like hours just holding each other. There was the occasional brush of a finger and gentle squeeze of a paw. What brought them out of their musings was the colors of the setting sun. Hiccup looked up at the sky in disappointment.

“... We should start heading back”

He reluctantly pulled his hand away from the dragon earning a sorrowful sound. Toothless even reached out to clasp the hand again but Hiccup had already walked around to his side. With a groan he got on all fours and felt the boy climb onto his back without a word. They took but before they reached the village Hiccup spoke up.

“Hey Bud, how about we do one more lap around the island?”

Toothless gave a small croon of approval and changed course. They were now high in the sky drifting with the clouds as the sun continued to set. Hiccup leaned forward till his body was draped over the dragon under him. He slid his hand down Toothless’s arm to his paw. Getting the idea he lifted his paw up so the other could reach it. But he couldn’t angle it to grab Hiccup's hand. It turned out he didn’t need to as the boy placed his hand over his and fingers interlocked with claws.

It made toothless let out a small joyful roar as Hiccup held his paw as they flew together in the sunset. Another laugh was made by Hiccup this one more bashful.

“I love you too Bud,”

Toothless felt Hiccup press a small kiss on his head causing another purr. They finished the lap and went home for the day. Stoick was upset they were out so late but neither really cared. That night Hiccup crawled into his dragon's embrace. They both fell asleep holding each other’s paws.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you liked it~


End file.
